


Sunday Best

by Amatia (orphan_account)



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-08
Updated: 2010-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Amatia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So Steve Soderbergh has this story he tells about how he was amazing in Little League, but then he woke up one day and sucked at baseball. And we all know about George, right?</p></blockquote>





	Sunday Best

Some nights they talked about the stock market; other nights they would debate politics (not that their viewpoints often differed). And some nights they watched _Five Easy Pieces_ for at least the hundredth time.

But most nights, they talked about baseball.

George had been passionate about baseball throughout his college career. He'd wanted to play professionally. But it hadn't turned out how he'd hoped. It had taken one day at tryouts to realize that the back of that Reds uniform would never read 'Clooney'.

"It's not weird when you talk about sports?" Talia had asked him one day on the set as they were looking at what craft services had laid out for lunch. "I mean, his... thing... is kind of the stuff weird rumours are made of."

"Why would it be weird?" George had replied, and piled roast beef onto a sandwich roll. "I wasn't good enough. He just stopped being good."

It was never a thing between them.

Steven had been a Little League star who'd lost his game. There wasn't any other way to put it. Some people just got game, but Steve had woken up one morning to find his had disappeared. He'd struck out every time he'd gone up to bat for the next week. And so much for his no-hitters. The coach had taken him aside and asked what was wrong. Steven told him, "I woke up last week and I couldn't play baseball."

It was like his mind had forgotten the right way for his hands to move.

He still couldn't throw the ball anywhere near the plate, whereas George had a slow lazy pitch that would cross it every time but that everyone could hit. Steven didn't begrudge him this. They just never played baseball. But every night in bed they'd talk about whatever game had played that day or who'd been traded or when Spring training was supposed to start.

Sometimes George would softly rub Steven's hands while they talked, slowly easing the stiffness out of his knuckles, and Steven figured he'd rather let his mind forget baseball than ever forget these hands holding his.

**Author's Note:**

> So Steve Soderbergh has this story he tells about how he was amazing in Little League, but then he woke up one day and sucked at baseball. And we all know about George, right?


End file.
